


Vir Mea ~My Hero~

by castielwonders



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allisaac, Alpha - Freeform, Bromance, Ciam, Draeden, F/M, Funny, Pydia, Romance, Smut, Stalia, Torture, Violence, Werewolves, hale - Freeform, kidnap, scira - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwonders/pseuds/castielwonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So apparently people can be turned from scratches.</p><p>Stiles' sex life had never been more dangerous.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Malia accidentally turns Stiles into a wolf and Kate is a raging bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Malia didn't scare easily, It was one of her more redeeming qualities.

She liked to think of herself as invincible, untouchable, fierce and wonderful. At least that was how Stiles always saw her, she had bounded into his life with the force of a thousand stars and he refused to ever let her leave.

But right now, as she looked into his eyes all he could see on her face was fear. Pure, undeniable fear. It shook him down to his very core, this was Malia, the werecoyote who growled at someone when the word math was mentioned. This petrified girl in front of him looked about nine years old, and it wasn't his Malia. It wasn't the Malia he knew.

The Malia he loved.

The absolute worst part of this situation was how helpless he felt. Never in his life had he felt this utterly useless, the only thing that even came close was how he felt while being controlled by the nogitsune. But he would take that a thousand times over, just to be able to see that fierce angry look back on her face.

He could hear the echoes of Kate's footsteps approaching where they were being held, and saw Malia's head snap to the side in panic. Stiles tried to pull free of the bindings but Kate's stupid skull minions had pinned him down extremely tight.

Lydia was waiting for him back at the motel, he hadn't meant to lock her in but he couldn't lose two people he loved at the same time. It would be too much to cope with, she would forgive him later, especially if he ended up dying here. Lydia never really was good at holding grudges, especially against dead people. it just wasn't in her nature to be spiteful.

A choked sob escaped Malia's mouth and Stile's felt a piece of his heart chip off. It was like being drowned in hot acid, except a thousand times worse. It was all his fault, he hadn't meant to cause any problems, he hadn't meant to get Chris hurt.

He just wanted to go back in time and reverse all the sick, twisted shit Kate had done to this town. He wanted to stop her from killing the Hales. He wanted to stop her from hurting Scott and Jackson.

He hated her. He really fucking hated her.

It was too late to change anything now.

He met Malia's eyes across the room, and tried his hardest to ignore how glossy they were. It wasn't going to do anyone any good if they both had a breakdown.  
The footsteps were louder now, and getting closer all the while. Never once breaking eye contact with his girlfriend, never once letting his terror show.

Stiles simply whispered, "Close your eyes Malia."

In that moment as she nodded her head, Stiles felt more at peace with her than he ever had before.

She was his firecracker.

He was her hero.

And this was how they died.


	2. Anger Management & Revelations

Stiles Stilinski threw himself down on his bed with a loud sigh or relief. 

Today had been stupidly long, after watching Scott attempt to teach Liam how to control his anger for about five hours, Stiles had given up on his entertainment and made his way home. Malia was busy at the library with Lydia, searching up anything relating to a desert wolf. His dad was down at the Police station, filling in all his men on a bunch of very human (thank fuck) deaths that had happened down by the river. Apparently it was some sort of creepy suicide pact, fortunately that was not something Stiles needed to worry about. 

He felt his bed dip a little by his leg and a smile crept up his face. "Find anything useful?" He flipped over to find his girlfriend with a cute little pout on her face.

"No, it was pointless. Like looking for a needle in a bunch of needles, nothing we found was even a little bit relevant. Plus I spent half an hour searching through the dessert section because I fucking forgot how to spell."

Malia nuzzled her head into Stile's neck, causing him to smile even wider into her hair. "Don't worry about it alright babe? We have all the time in the world to search yeah? Beacon Hills hasn't been much of a Beacon for the past couple of months."

What with Kate completely AWOL, closely being pursued by Chris and Peter safely locked away in Eichen House, Beacon Hills had been lacking in supernatural occurrences. Not that Stiles was complaining of course but in all honesty it did feel a bit weird, like a storm was brewing or something.

He was brought out of his darkening thoughts when he felt Malia gently nip at his neck. "So do you think we could forget about my missing mother for a while then?" She murmured against his neck, while gently sliding her hand down his pant leg.

Stiles let out a shaky laugh. "Well whatever you think is best, to you know, take your mind of it." He flipped himself on top of her as she giggled.

"Just be careful about the scratches this time, Isaac's been giving me shit since he saw me shirtless in the locker room last week." Stiles had forgotten that his back was all marked up, and got changed without thinking. Isaac had noticed his back and ever since then he'd just been yelling sexual remarks at ever possible moment.   
Bastard.

"Isaac is going to be the least of your problems tonight Stilinski." Malia purred in his ear, making his breath hitch in excitement. He watched, mesmerized, as his girlfriend ripped her shirt off (very literally) and began unclasping her bra.

Stiles was quite honestly, a lucky son of a bitch. 

############################################################################################################################

Isaac Lahey hadn't had it easy growing up.

His mother had died when he was barely a baby, he honestly thought that was the main reason his dad hated him. But then again, his father was a total fucking psychopath who thought that locking his kid in a freezer was a suitable punishment for getting a C grade in economics.

He really fucking hated his father.

Isaac actually owed Jackson a solid for killing his dad, he couldn't even try to deny the utter relief he felt when he heard the news. Honestly he'd expected to feel a little bit of guilt considering he was partly responsible, but instead he felt nothing but relief.

He covered up how he felt by being sarcastic, maybe even a little rude sometimes. He honestly knew he was attractive and that helped spark up his confidence a little. Most women fell at his feet, especially since the werewolf thing had happened, he couldn't thank Derek enough for that one.

But he liked confident women, the kind of girls that speak their mind and don't fawn over the latest gossip like leeches. Maybe that's why he was so drawn to Allison. Isaac honestly hadn't seen it coming, one minute she was hacking him to pieces in a damn warehouse, the next they were dancing together almost naked at a rave in Derek's loft.   
He knew he couldn't like her. It was breaking so many rules, for one Scott was not only his best friend but also his roommate. He could just see the look on his face if he ever even hinted at liking her. Allison had been his first love, and even though he had Kira now and was extremely lovey dovey, first love isn't something that can just evaporate at the click of your fingers.

But then again she was incredibly sexy and beyond terrifying when she needed to be.

Two things he valued in women.

He watched her now, sparring with Braeden for a bit of extra practice. The way she moved was utterly mesmerizing. See, one second she was a grade A sweetheart, top of the social tier in high school and friends with the so called "It girl" Lydia Martin.

The next second she was Allison Argent, Huntress extraordinaire descended from a long line of werewolf hunters spanning back centuries. She could fire more arrows in sixty seconds than he could solve math problems in four hours.

"Hey Lahey its your turn, I'm done for the night." He snapped out of his reverie to see Braeden slink off to the elevator.

Allison grinned and walked over to him. "So partner, ready to show me what your made of?"

Isaac had never been more ready for anything in his life.

###############################################################################################################################

The wailing was starting to annoy her.

As soon as she made her way through the door the screams had hit her full force. Like a fucking dump truck had smashed her eardrums. She had tried ignoring it as she made her way through the door, but the deeper she moved into the building the louder the noises got.

As of now, she stood in front of a thick iron door. She heard rumours that the door was laced with wolfsbane, every single form of the plant was strewn throughout the building to keep him at bay. 

To be totally honest she wasn't sure she believed it. She had made it through the door no trouble, granted she had felt a bit queasy but she just chalked it up to the environment she was in.

Sighing, she signaled to the berserker on her right and he smashed straight through the door.

"Peter Hale. My god you let yourself go a bit." 

He looked up from his position in his cell and merely rolled his eyes at the intruder. "What is it that I can do for you Kate. This cretin wont stay asleep all day and I would prefer not to be psychologically transported again today if I can possibly help it."

Smiling, she strutted in to his cell and perched opposite him. Giving a swift kick to the man laying passed out on the ground. "What would you say if I told you I knew of a way to exact revenge on our lovely teenage friends." 

Peter barely looked up. "I wouldn’t say anything because I. Don’t. Care." Kate didn’t even bat an eyelash at his tone. She merely smiled before hopping up and saying in a very offhand manner.

"Oh but Peter haven't you heard? Your lovely daughter Malia has been making wolves." She saw his back stiffen just slightly and knew she had him right where she wanted him. 

"The hell are you talking about Argent."

"See how people can be turned from scratches? Well I've heard from a few sources that Beacon Hills favourite inter-species couple has a very rough sex life." Ignoring Peter's wince of disgust she continued. "So as our lovers get a bit freaky in the sheets, darling Malia happens to leave some marks down Stiles's back. Now on their own these marks aren't too harmful, just mild dizziness. But over a long period of time, say a month, these scratches begin to resonate under the skin. Hence everyone's favourite human is-"

"Becoming a werewolf." Peter finished.

Kate began walking backwards out the door, signalling to the berserkers as she went. "So you see Peter, all we need is Stiles. He holds everything together, so if we take him they all crumble. Come find me if you feel up to it." 

Giving one last wink and flourish she was out the door, leaving Peter alone with his thoughts, sense of moral code, and a stirring man with a hole in his head.

###########################################################################################################################

"Malia i'm sorry i'm so so sorry."

"Stiles honestly calm down its okay I've had worse."

"Not from me you haven't, oh fucking Christ what is happening."

Malia walked over to Stiles, well more like limped to be frank, and put an arm round his waist. He hadn't meant to hurt her, she knew that, of course she knew that.

Which was exactly what made the situation so terrifying.


End file.
